Dejame llorar
by soul vulpes
Summary: Hinata Hyūga Sabia que debía dejar el pasado atrás, continuar y darle vuelta a la página que había escrito junto con él, pero era tan difícil, ella creía que jamás en su vida se volvería a enamorar, que la tinta color rojo con la cual había escrito su historia de amor nunca la volvería a usar. Que equivocada esta.


Hola pequeños zorritos...

De nuevo aquí llegando con una nueva historia, si, lo sé, no he actualizado ninguna de mis anteriores historias pero créanme tengo la cabeza llena de pájaros ahorita y de repente ¡bam! no deje de pensar en este pequeño proyecto, espero les guste. Ya saben de todo corazón pueden hacer críticas, recomendaciones, halagos e ideas...sin más los dejo con este proyecto.

_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación con ellos._

* * *

**Dejame llorar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo I**

Ignoro las suplicas de aquel hombre que la perseguía por aquella gran habitación , con ira tomo su maleta y comenzó a empacar todas sus pertenencias, ropa, zapatos, joyas y maquillaje, fue al baño a sacar su cepillo para el cabello y el cepillo de dientes; estaba hecha una furia, ocho años de relación más dos años de matrimonio y así era como le pagaba esos diez años de amor incondicional, de apoyo mutuo y entrega total; bufo molesta mientras sentía el picor de las lágrimas en sus perlados ojos, se tallo con fuerza haciendo que el rímel que llevaba puesto en las pestañas manchara la manga de su blusa color rojo, apretó su mandíbula intentando a callar los gritos, no le daría el gusto de verla llorar, de demostrarse derrotada, trago duro y exhalo con fuerza, nunca había hecho uso del orgullo Hyūga ¡pero hoy! Exprimiría cada gota que guardo por veintisiete largos años.

Él la miro asustado, observo como ella cerraba su maleta y la acomodaba en el suelo, se está marchando, se iría de su vida por su culpa, la única mujer que lo daría todo por alguien como él se estaba esfumando como neblina. Sintió la necesidad de aferrarse a su pierna cuando la vio caminar desidia a la salida de aquel hogareño departamento, él la siguió como un perro buscando a su dueño.

-¡Hina!- grito con todas sus fuerzas al verla tomar el pomo de la puerta, su corazón palpitaba descarrilado ¡por todos los cielos! Su esposa lo estaba abandonando.

Ella paro en seco, no le había dirigido ni siquiera una mirada ni un solo segundo, sabía que si lo hacía toda su determinación y dignidad se vendrían abajo, tembló al sentirlo tan cerca suyo y emitió un gemido cuando su fuerte mano tomo su hombro intentando detenerla.

-Hina yo…- callo, no sabía que decir, ya le había explicado, bueno, en realidad le había suplicado que lo escuchara, pero ella lo había ignorado completa y olímpicamente, y ahora que la tenía bien agarrada evitando su escape, no sabía que decir, se sintió nervioso y avergonzado, los latidos de su corazón le martilleaban los oídos, observo su espalda y sintió su cuerpo temblar bajo su mano, la sorpresa lo ataco cuando escucho una risa amarga y desesperada inundar la sala y romper aquella tensión.

-Diez años juntos-susurro- ¿y no sabes que decirme para quedarme a tu lado?- lo ataco con su voz entrecortada.

Algo en su corazón exploto con esas sencillas y curtidas palabras.

-Yo…no…- intento defenderse, pero esa sencilla frase no salía de su boca "yo no quise hacerlo", un nudo se le atoro en la garganta al ver sus ojos vidriosos y su sonrisa resplandeciente no se había dado cuenta cuando se había girado para encararlo, frente a frente.

-Siempre te amé- le dijo con un hilillo de voz y una lagrima traicionera surco su mejilla-siempre de los siempre- y con toda su voluntad se levantó de puntillas y lo beso fugazmente, observo que en aquellos ojos azules las lágrimas comenzaban asomar y sonrió con ternura al escucharlo hipar, su delicada mano acaricio su bronceada mejilla, intentando limpiar sus lágrimas, una última y sutil caricia de despedida, el apretó su mano contra la suya en una muda suplica de pertenencia.

-Adiós Naru, te deseo lo mejor- susurro sonriendo con la poca dignidad que tenía, deslizo su mano aprisionada, abrió la puerta y se perdió en aquel pasillo iluminado por los rayos del sol.

Cayo de rodillas y golpeo el suelo con ambas manos, lloro de impotencia y desesperación se sentía miserable, un bastardo sin derecho a vivir, había lastimado a la única mujer que lo había alentado a ser un mejor hombre, que lo había amado y aguantado con todo y sus innumerables defectos, la única chica que lo había observado desde que no era nadie y que jamás le pedía nada a cambio.

Un último intento de llamarla salió de su garganta, primero fue débil como el viento de verano, monosílabos desesperados al percatarse del silencio, después le secundo un desgarrador grito, raspando sus cuerdas vocales y rompiendo el frio silencio, tembló, porque sabía que era la primera vez en sus veintinueve años que se sentía tan solo y perdido.

Apenas salió a la calla sintió el aire caliente golpear su rostro, decidía camino lentamente aferrándose a su maleta, no había dado ni el primer paso para bajar las escaleras cuando sus oídos captaron el estruendo, se tapó la boca y reprimió las lágrimas, a pesar de que el departamento que compartían estaba en el décimo piso, pudo escuchar perfectamente su nombre, sintió sus piernas temblar y por poco caía al suelo derrotada, daba gracias al cielo por el portero.

-¿De viaje señora Uzumaki?- pregunto alegre el señor Hiroshi un hombre entrado en la edad de los cuarenta, mientras ayudaba a estabilizarla.

-algo así, señor- contesto lo más tranquila posible, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-gusta que le pida un taxi- sonrió cortes ayudándola con la maleta.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y con cuidado tomo sus pertenencias, se despidió del señor Hiroshi con una reverencia y camino por las bullidas calles de Tokio, dejando al hombre consternado.

Camino dos cuadras más adelante y tomo un taxi, necesitaba calmarse, unos momentos antes le había llamado su mejor amiga Tenten para ver si podían tomar un café y platicar de sus vidas, apenas había tenido voz para contestarle que no podría, cuando su escandalosa amiga le dijo que fuera a su casa en cuestión de nada, era por eso que ahora tenía que cambiar el rumbo.

Observo el colorido jardín, mientras sacaba su maleta y paga al conductor, suspiro cansada cuando observo a su amiga abrir la puerta y correr junto a ella, dejo que la envolviera en una abrazo y sintió de nueva cuenta las ganas de llorar, caminaron abrazadas a la entrada de la casa.

Tenten le indico que se sentara en donde quisiera, que ella se encargaría de su maleta, Hinata simplemente observo como su amiga hacia circo y maroma para que ella estuviera cómoda lo menos que ella quería en esos momentos era estar cómoda, nunca en su vida había sido fan del ejercicio sobre todo por lo torpe que era, siempre que había intentado hacer alguna actividad física sus pies se enredaban y caía de bruces al suelo, pero en estos momentos, tenía unas ganas insanas de correr hasta el estado más próximo. Suspiro derrotada cuando vio a su amiga en el lumbral de la cocina con una cara de preocupación, camino hacia ella tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndose al pequeño sillón albaricoque.

-me vas a decir que sucede- ordeno con voz fuerte mientras la veía a los ojos, Hinata se removió incomoda, tenía tantas ganas de gritarlo, de desahogarse en los brazos de Tenten pero tenía un enorme nudo que le obstruía su garganta, su amiga levanto una ceja indicando desesperación.

-te lo vuelvo a repetir, me vas a decir que sucede por las buenas o por las malas- zanjo con voz autoritaria, enfocando sus ojos chocolate en los perla de su amiga, intentando descifrar aquella nacarada mirada.

Hinata suspiro se sentía destrozada, sintió su corazón salir de su cuerpo cuando escupió las palabras.

-me engaño- fue todo lo que dijo, no necesito más.

Tenten se llevó una mano a su boca y luego todo su cuerpo vibro de ira y rabia, Hinata al ver la reacción de la trigueña casi se esconde del miedo al sentir su aura asesina, como pudo la contuvo sentada.

-Ese hijo de….-grito pero antes de que pudiera acabar su improperio la mano de Hinata sostuvo la suya.

-Basta- le dijo con una voz que ni ella misma reconoció.

-Hina- chillo Tenten aun presa de aquel suave agarre, su corazón se oprimió al ver como aquella pequeña y frágil criatura contenía el llanto, toda la rabia se disipo de su cuerpo, al ver temblar a su amiga, la abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-llora todo lo que quieras querida- le sugiero abrazándola más a su cuerpo.

-eso quiero Ten, pero no puedo- sentencio la chica al ver como su mejor amiga hacia el esfuerzo de consolarla, sabía que Tente no era una mujer delicada y muchas veces no tenía tacto al lidiar con los sentimientos de los demás, al ser una chica enérgica, el comprender emociones tan "sentimentales" era como apuntarla a un certamen de belleza, algo desconocido e incómodo para una persona que no es superficial.

Bufo molesta, una cosa es que no llorara frente a él, pero otra es que ni siquiera pudiera llorar y desahogarse con sus amigos, apretó a Tenten más, forzando a que el sentimiento aflorara, pero nada sucedió ni una lagrima.

Tenten se sintió incomoda por un momento, podía sentirla temblar, pero ni un sollozo, nada absolutamente nada; conocía bien a Hinata, una chica gentil, dulce y bondadosa, lloraba cuando veía Bambie o el Rey león ¡y ahora! que por primera vez recibía un intento de consuelo por parte de ella (sin mencionar las veces en que veían películas románticas) no podía ni forzar una lagrima, asustada, la empujo solo un poco para poder verla a la cara, su corazón se encogió medio milímetro al ver sus ojos, tristeza, rabia, indignación, decepción pero sobre todo desolación, trago duro al ver que ella no se daba cuenta, sus ojos se oscurecieron formando una película en su mirada, una penumbra que opacaba sus enigmáticos ojos.

Suspiro cansada y le revolvió el cabello como cuando eran colegialas, se conocían de toda la vida y podía jurar al mismo Lucifer que nunca su mejor amiga había tenido esa mirada.

-tranquila, veras que con el tiempo todo fluirá- le dijo comprensiva mientras le acariciaba el cabello- todo a su tiempo Hina- finalizo dándole un beso.

La escucho suspirar debajo de ella- tienes razón- escucho no muy convencida- ¿crees que pueda ir a descansar? Me duele mucho la cabeza- pregunto agarrándose el puente de su nariz con su mano izquierda.

Tenten sonrió con algo de amargura y con un suave movimiento de su cabeza asintió guiándola al segundo piso, abrió el cuarto de huéspedes y acomodo su maleta en la entrada.

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites- dijo mientras sacaba unas frazadas del pequeño armario pegado a la pared de enfrente- supongo que renunciaras a tu trabajo- no parecía ser una pregunta más bien le estaba afirmando ese hecho, un suspiro fue la respuesta.

Camino despacio poniéndose en cuclillas puesto que Hinata se encontraba sentada al borde de la cama individual, con cuidado le acaricio su mejilla y luego le sonrió.

-No sé qué hacer Ten, ni siquiera tengo idea de cómo seguir- respondió enseguida al tacto de su amiga.

Tenten se puso derecha y le arrojo las sabanas a la cabeza, Hinata la miro confundida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y el dedo índice señalándola grito-Paso numero uno: conseguir un abogado y divorciarte lo más rápido posible, Paso numero dos- el dedo medio hiso su presencia figurando el numero- sanar y olvidar- su mirada se endulzo al momento de decir aquellas sencillas palabras, sabía que era difícil pero no imposible- y paso número tres- ahora el dedo corazón se unió a los demás- después de sanar y olvidar, salir a divertirte, conocer a un nuevo prospecto y volver a ser feliz- dicho esto se cruzó de brazos y asintió efusiva ante su listado, si eso es lo que ella necesitaba, divorcio, sanar o en este caso perdonar y conocer a alguien más, todo en ese mismo orden.

Hinata quedo expectante ¡divorciarse!, vale, es cierto que Naruto tenía que pagar lo que había hecho, pero ¿¡divorciarse!? Le parecía algo extremo, ella pensaba irse a un hotel y quedarse una semana o tal vez dos mientras se arreglaban las cosas, pero no le había pasado por la mente nada de eso, perdonar estaba en su lista también y conocer a alguien más, ¡Por amor a la sagrada vaca! Tenten estaba loca, en toda su vida el único hombre al que había amado había sido a ese rubio y ahora le venía con la loca idea de volverse a enamorar, resoplo ante tal pensamiento, eso sí que iba a ser difícil.

-Tenten- la llamo al ver que seguía sonriendo triunfante, la morocha le dirigió una mirada anhelada- ¿No crees que exageras con lo de "divorciarme"?- apenas pudo ver el ceño fruncido de su amiga, indicando un mal presentimiento, se hiso pequeña en su lugar.

-¿Exagerar?- pregunto indignada, camino hacia ella tomando su rostro con ambas manos, Hinata sintió miedo- Hina, eres una mujer exitosa, bella, por no decir hermosa- soltó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, Hinata sintió su corazón enternecerse- ¿y tú crees que exagero al decirte que te divorcies de ese maldito?- grito.

Hinata asintió aun con las manos de su amiga en el rostro.

Tenten bufo molesta- vale- dijo más calmada, tomándose el puente de su nariz mirándola de soslayo- supongamos que no te divorcias, que regresas con él y lo perdonas- comento haciendo ademanes exagerados con sus manos- dime una cosa querida- la miro a los ojos y Hinata se sintió de nuevo pequeña a su lado-¿Quién te asegura que no te volverá hacer esa desfachatez?- finalizo alzando una perfecta ceja marrón ¡_touche_! Había dado en el blanco al ver como la mirada de Hinata se ensombrecía.

Trago duro al escucharla, Tenten tenía razón, ¿Quién le garantizaba que no volvería a revolcarse con su secretaria? Naruto podía hacer circo y maroma, y ella estaba cien por ciento segura que lo haría con tal de que lo perdonara, pero, ella siempre tendría esa espinita, no le bastaría con que despidiera a esa mujer, porque podría venir una mejor y si no era su secretaria entonces podría ser otra persona, otra cualquiera, su corazón se achico más de lo que ya estaba, suspirando asintió hacia su amiga quien la miraba comprensiva.

-sé que es duro, y puedo entender que no quieras dejarlo, digo, son diez años los que estuvieron juntos- susurro comprensiva y amorosa, tomándola de las manos al ver como Hinata agachaba la cabeza en señal de sumisión- pero, entiéndelo nena, tienes que seguir, cerrar y seguir, no estarás sola si eso es lo que te preocupa, yo estaré contigo, Kiba también al igual que Shino, Neji…- sintió un escalofrió al nombrar a su novio y una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, si Neji se enteraba mataría a Naruto, sonrió internamente, puede que por esta vez dejara a su sobreprotector novio hacer lo que le venga en gana, Hinata la miro un poco confundía Tenten sonreía de manera maliciosa- bueno- pronuncio ya un poco más lucida, concentrándose en lo que tenía que decir de nuevo- el caso es que todos estamos contigo- sonrió al ver como Hinata sonreía de manera sutil.

-Si- pronuncio quedito mientras sentía un calorcito inundarle el corazón, era cierto, por mucho que le doliera tenía que irse de su lado, darle vuelta a la página e intentar rehacer su vida.

Abrazo a su amiga haciendo que Tenten trastabillara y callera de nalgas al suelo- gracias- le susurró al oído, Tenten se sonrojo al sentir su aliento en la oreja, Hinata la miro a los ojos y le planto un beso en su mejilla, Tenten enrojeció, Hinata rio ante tal hecho, sabía que Tenten no tenía esas preferencias, pero al ser una chica un poco inexpresiva le era difícil saber actuar ante estas situación, apenas escucho su risa Tenten sonrió revolviéndole el cabello de manera maternal.

-vamos descansa, mañana le hablaremos a Shikamaru para los papeles del divorcio, buscaremos un nuevo trabajo, iremos de compras y saldremos a divertirnos- hablo sonriente mientras se paraba y sacudía su pantalón de mezclilla, Hinata la vio con duda.

-pensé que habías dicho que primero el divorcio, luego sanar y al último divertirme-

Tenten sonrió de cierta forma que Hinata sintió un escalofrió.

-Sanar también incluye diversión querida, mucha diversión- acto seguido camino hacia la puerta y salió despidiéndose con la mano, dejando Hinata aun sentada en el piso de aquella acogedora y pequeña habitación, suspiro, la diversión de Tenten era escalofriante.

* * *

Bueno eso sería todo por hoy, espero les guste de verdad, repito, dudas, sugerencias, críticas y halagos son bien recibidos...y prometo actualizar pronto mis anteriores historias ya que tengo vacaciones y solo trabajare medio día ¡sí!, saludos cósmicos y abrazos psicodélicos para todos.

Nos vemos.


End file.
